Time Travel Arc
Time Travel Arc is an arc in the Ben 10 series where in all 4 main series involved in time travel. It is more frequent since Professor Paradox's appearance and the Time War that looms in Omniverse. History Ben 10 Ben 10,000 While trying to celebrate Max's birthday, Ben and Gwen get teleported to the future. They find out that future Gwen has teleported them there so they can help. Ben 10,000 has both different versions of previous aliens and new aliens such as Buzzshock, Spitter, and Arctiguana. Not only did the main characters change, so did the villains such as Dr. Animo and Vilgax. Dr. Animo is now more animal-like, and Vilgax hasn't changed that much. Ken 10 In Ken 10, Ken, on his birthday becomes friends with Devlin Levin, a descendant of Kevin Levin, who is bad in the future. They play hoverboard together. Kevin escapes the Null Void, but Ben 10,000 defeats him as Way Big. Kevin returns to the Null Void, but Devlin lets him out again. Ken finds out the relationship of Devlin and Kevin. Kevin turns into a mutant form by absorbing aliens in the Null Void. Together, Ken and Ben defeat Kevin's form. Race Against Time Due to an unknown reason, the Chronian race was sent to a dimension where time does not occur and for his salvation invent the Hands of Armageddon and sent to Eon along with them to a specific place of time-space, Eon comes 200 years before the original series, which is already old. is trapped by the Plumbers and enclosed in a cryogenic tube. 200 years later, the Tennysons finish their holidays and are back to Bellwood, where a replica of the City Eon attacks and destroys as Ben Heatblast. Later rebels is Eon, which seeks to Ben devido to be replicated in and possess the power to young Ben, could activate the Hands and invade Earth. End Goal achieved, but Gwen manages to Ben to take control of the mind and return to human form, the hands are turned off, about Final Time stops, and fight Eon with Ben (Wildmutt) ending the fight when Ben misled Eon and beats him with Gwen by colliding with the Hands of Armageddon. This sends Eon traveling in Time-space to different timelines. Alien Force Paradox In Paradox, the trio meet Professor Paradox, a time traveler that appears in a lot of later episodes in an uninhabited place. Kevin and maybe Ben are surprised about how he can travel so fast. Paradox says that he had a time machine accident a while ago, and Hugo got sucked in. A blue snake-like aging monster is traveling around. Kevin tried to defeat it, but it aged him. The four try to solve the case about its history. It later touches Kevin's car, which makes it age to a junky red old beat up car. Paradox takes Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to the moon of the future and find Earth. When they travel back, Professor Paradox holds off the monster. Ben makes Paradox take them back to the accident. The trio go in and find Hugo trying to not get sucked in. Ben uses Humungousaur to pull Hugo back. That causes the monster to go away, which was actually Hugo. Paradox takes Hugo through a time warp. Time Heals Gwen tries to stop Kevin from being mutated the second time by using a time travel spell from one of Hex's old books. Professor Paradox warns her about the trouble, but she doesn't listen. Gwen travels to the past when Ben tried to hack the Omnitrix and convinced him to not do it. It worked, but Gwen is shocked when she finds out Charmcaster and Hex are taking over. Paradox tells Gwen that Kevin was not able to fight Charmcaster and Hex without being able to shapeshift his hands. Gwen fights the two, then activates the spell again to erase the first Gwen's memory and tell her second self to not convince Ben to not hack the Omnitrix. Her and her second self time travel back to their original times and everything is normal again. Ultimate Alien The Forge of Creation In The Forge of Creation, Professor Paradox takes Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to the Forge of Creation to stop Ultimate Aggregor from absorbing the power of a Celestialsapien. The Rust Bucket 3 gets its wings stuck in two white walls. Ben accidentally falls into a white wall, causing his younger self from after the summer he found the Omnitrix to be brought to the present. Young Ben asks questions and thinks Kevin is still bad. He turns into Heatblast while Ben turns into NRG. Ben stops Young Ben. Their real focus is to defeat Aggregor. They arrive where Aggregor is. They both turn into Four Arms on accident. Aggregor defeats Ben and Gwen. Young Ben tells Kevin to absorb his Omnitrix like before, but Kevin says he needs the real deal and absorbs the Ultimatrix. Defeating Aggregor, he becomes insane and flies away. Ben 10,000 Returns In Ben 10,000 Returns, another Ben 10,000 asks Ben to help him take down Eon. Ben 10,000 is fighting Eon with Ultimate Ben, and then Eon disappears. The new time alien Clockwork is introduced. Paradox chats with Ben. They go to the present, where Ben and co previously battled Eon's servants. The 5 talk about what Eon will do, and soon, they enter the Rust Bucket 3. In the Rust Bucket 3, Eon's servants attack inside. They fight, with Ben as Goop and Ben 10,000 using Spidermonkey's powers. The ship then starts to crash and Ultimate Ben lands it using Jetray's powers. More minions of Eon keep appearing, and Eon appears himself. Eon destroys Way Big and both regular and Ultimate Swampfire with time rays. Gwen uses Statuea to freeze the minions, and Kevin finds out that they are all Bens, and Eon is Ben 10,000. Ben turns into Jetray and destroys the Hands of Armageddon, which brought the minions there. Ben 10,000 gives Ben all his aliens that he turned into up to this point, plus some others. In the end of the episode, Paradox arrived to tell Ben and his team to beware of Old George and "the creature from beyond". Omniverse Ben and his future self must unite to battle Maltruant as he restarts the Time War. Category:Story Arcs Category:Time Travel Category:Cleanup